Kitsune Tsundere
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sikap yang ku keluarkan sekarang adalah terkejut. Yah, siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan Kurama yang berwujud seperti seorang wanita, namanya Tamamo no Mae. Seorang Kitsune dengan wajah Cantik nan anggun. Warning Inside! FemKyuubi


Oke, ini mengejutkan. Setelah peperamgan yang panjang nan melelahkan, aku disuguhi oleh seseoramg yang berdiri dihadapanku. Dia punya rambut merah panjang-mungkin orange kalau kusebut. Memakai _Yukata,_ dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai dibelakangnya, ia juga memilikir telinga khas seekor rubah. Dan yang lebih membuatku agak terpana adalah.

Kedua taringnya yang muncul saat dia menyeringai.

"Ohh, Bocah, bagaimana kabarmu? Terkejut dengan tubuh asliku?" Ujarnya dengan suara lembut, tapi membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Ka-kau, Kurama kan!? Yang benar saja!?"

Dia mendengus geli menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Yah, sebenarnya aku-khusus, punya tubuh manusia. Yang lain? Em, tidak. Cuman aku saja yang punya." Dia berujar dengan santainya? Wtf, yang benar saja.

Ini adalah kisahku beberapa hari setelah perang, tanganku yang sebelah masih buntung, dan sebentar lagi akan diberi sebuah lengan baru. Abaikan masalah itu, kita beralih ke masalah ini. Seekor Kyuubi, bola bulu, atau apalah berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut orange? Wah, kalau dia keluar apartemen, bisa gawat.

"E-em, Ku-kurama. Ka-kau tidak kembali ke tubuhku?"

Dia kembali menunjukkan seringai khas miliknya. "Bocah, kau mau kucakar? Jujur, berada didalam tubuhmu itu sangat membosankan. Lagipula diluar udaranya sangat segar. Kau tidak mau aku mati kebosanan didalam tubuhmu?"

"Tapi kau kan abadi."

"Kau benar-tapi didalam sana sangat membosankan bocah! Kau harus tahu itu!" Dia berteriak kencang didepan wajahku. Dia juga mengingatkanku dengan Ibuku-Kushina Uzumaki.

"Baik, baik. Ka-kau boleh kaluar, tapi dengan izinku, aku tidak mau mereka tahu kalau Kyuubi keluar dari sangkarnya."

"Berisik, lebih baik kau diam, bocah!"

Aku terdiam dengan seruannya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ini akan menjadi hari yang sial bagiku.

"Oi, bocah! Kita makan Ramen!"

Shit, jangan sampai aku menghabiskan uangku!

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: OOC, After War, Typo, AU, etc.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Kyuubi/Kurama/errr, FemKyuubi.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Kitsune Tsundere**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kyuubi no Youkou, atau lain sebagainya, semuanya adalah julukan bagi bijuu yang ada didalam tubuhku. Dia bijuu terkuat setelah Juubi, walaupun dia agak sombong, tapi bola bulu itu sangatlah baik. Aku pernah memikirkan bagaimana wujud manusianya, awlanya kukira seorang pemuda berambut orange, dengan wajah garang.

Tapi ini...

Seorang wanita dengan tubuh proposional, kedua taring khas, kuping Kitsune, ekor sembilan yang melambai dengan liar, dan kulit putih-seputih porselen. Jujur, dia sangat cantik, bahkan mungkin Sakura atau Hinata kalah dengan dia dalam hal kecantikan. Lihat! Dia sangatlah anggun, bak seorang putri yang sedang berjalan di sebuah kerajaan.

Abaikan.

Sisi negatifnya, dia agak kasar dengan orang-orang, aku tidak memungkirinya. Tapi itu memang benar, beberapa kali dia digoda oleh orang, tapi dia membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam bak seekor predator yang mengancam mangsanya. Oh, aku lupa. Dia menyembunyikan semua aksen Kitsune yang ada ditubuhnya. Penyamaran bagus!

Dan sekarang, lihat cara dia makan! "Kau seperti tidak makan beberapa tahun saja."

"Berisik! Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu!"

Aku menghela nafas, karena kelakuannya dalam hal ini. Aku terkadang tersenyum kikuk sambil menatap Teuchi yang menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Kurama. "Aku lupa, nama aslimu bukan Kurama kan?"

"Emmm, pak tua itu memberikan dua nama, Kurama untuk wujud Bijuu, dan... _Tamamo no mae_ untuk wujud manusia." Sebentar, aku pernah mendengar nama perempuan dari Kurama, tapi dimana... "Memang aneh sih, entah itu kebetulan atau tidak. Tapi Pak tua itu memang memberi nama seperti itu."

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau bocah."

" _Tamachan!"_

Kurama/Tamamo menyemburkan kuah ramen yang dia minum, ia langsung menatapku tajam. "Kau, jangan panggil aku dengan suffix atau embel lainnya, atau ku pukul!" Sekarang, aku sedang melihat seorang wanita dengan rona merah diwahahnya. "Ja-jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Tapi, sepertinya itu panggilan yang lucu."

 **Bugh!**

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa dunia sudah gelap. Detik kemudian, aku pingsan di atas meja.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

"Ugh! Aku dimana?"

Mataku terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, aku merasakan bantalan empuk yang menyangga kepala kuningku, suraiku juga di elus dengan lembut oleh seseorang. Aku merasa nyaman dengan elusan ini, sepertinya aku ingin di elus seperti ini selamanya.

"Kau bangun bocah?"

Mataku langsung terbelalak dengan sebuah suara wanita. Aku langsung terbangun dari tempatku berbaring, "Ta-ta-tamamo!"

"Ya? Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" Wajahnya masih garang seperti saat aku dipukul tadi. A-apa dia masih marah? "Ma-maaf, aku sudah memukulmu tadi."

Eh? Dia meminta maaf? Yang benar saja. Tama mungkin menatap heran wajahku yang terlihat terkejut itu. "Naruto? Kau sepertinya sangat terkejut?"

"Eh, ah, tidak. Aku tidak terkejut. Aku hanya heran saja ketika kau khawatir padaku."

"Kau Hostku, dan kalau kau mati, aku juga mati."

"Kau tahu, aku susah mati loh. Chakraku sangat ba-"

"Ya, ya jangan membual lagi."

Aku tertawa kecil melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan olehnya, ia sangat lucu jika malu seperti itu. Eh, apa yang kupikirkan? Dia kan Partnerku, tapi... "Kau lucu jika merona, Tamachan." Entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari mulutku, dia sepertinya terpaku menatapku, Tamamo seakan terpana dengan perkataanku barusan. "Ah, ma-maaf."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Keheningan menyelimuti kita, suasana menjadi canggung sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan sekarang.

"Nee, Naruto... Apa aku terlihat aneh jika memakai telinga rubah serta ekor rubahku?"

Aku langsung menatapnya penasaran, telinga rubah serta ekornya muncul, ia menatapku malu. Padahal dia sangat garang tadi, aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau dia akan punya sikap manis saat ini. "Tidak. Kau malah tambah imut jika seperti ini."

Eh, dia _Blushing._

Berarti, dia benar-benar perempuan. Aku tidak menyangka.

"Um, terima kasih telah memujiku."

"... Ya, sama-sama..."

Kami berdua masih terpaku dengan reaksi masing-masing. Aku sendiri masih terpaku-mungkin lebih tepatnya terpana dengan wajah merah merona miliknya. Jujur, dia cantik sekali. Salah satu tanganku mulai melayang menjangkau rambut orange miliknya, aku mengelusnya halus seakan itu adalah boneka yang sangat halus.

Dia juga menikmati elusanku pada kepalanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati elusanku, wajahnya juga merona, mungkin karena malu karena surai orange miliknya ku elus.

"Ber-berhenti... Uhh... Aku malu, Naruto..."

Dengan cepat, aku menarik tanganku kembali, kemudian menghadap ke arah lain. Aku merasakan wajahku sudah memanas karena malu, kami seperti sepasang Kekasih yang baru saja meresmikan sebuah hubungan.

"Ki-kita pulang, hari sudah mulai sore."

"Um, kita pulang..."

Kami berdua pun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk. Aku baru sadar kalau kita berdua berada di taman Konoha. Yah, untung saja tidak ada orang disini. Jadi aku tidak perlu menahan rasa malu.

Kami berdua berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan Konoha, rumah-rumah disekitar mulai diperbaiki karena perang dunia Ninja ke empat waktu itu, tapi aku diberikan sebuah apartemen layak karena menyelamatkan Dunia Shinobi dari tangan Kaguya, Madara serta Akatsuki. Itu jadi sebuah kebanggan tersendiri bagiku, karena memang kami sudah berusaha berjuang untuk melindungi apa yang kami punya dan kami sayangi.

Setidaknya Kurama telah kembali kepadaku, jadi aku tidak akan kesepian.

Ngomong-ngomong soal apartemen, tempat huniku yang baru ini agak luas. Mungkin Tamamo bisa tinggal bersamaku seatap... Yah, seatap.

Semoga tidak ada yang tahu akan hal ini.

 **.**

 **\\('-')/**

 **.**

Satu bulan Tamamo tinggal di apartemen ini, ia seperti seorang Istri. Yah, aku tidak menyangkal hal tersebut, dia pandai memasak, membersihkan tempat ini, serta melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Apa dia pernah tinggal, dan merasakan kehidupan sebagai manusia?

Bahkan beberapa kali dia memanggilku dengan sebutan, _Dannasama._ Itu sebutan bagi seorang Istri untuk memanggil suaminya. Aku agak terpaku dengan panggilan tersebut, tapi yang membuatku kembali terpaku adalah, sikapnya yang agak manis dihapanku, tapi terkadang kasar. Sikapnya berubah sesuai moodnya mungkin, aku tidak tahu.

Tapi seringnya dia bertingkah manis layaknya seorang perempuan.

Sebulan ini, aku mulai menyukainya. Emmm, entahlah, apa ini cuma hati saja atau memang aku menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu. Jujur, dia memang cantik, anggun seperti Ibu.

Ah, maaf, aku terus mengulang perkataan itu. Aku tidak punya kata-kata lain untuk menjelaskan tentang dia.

"Naruto, tolong ambilkan Shampoo dilemari. Disini kehabisan soalnya!"

Aku terkejut dengan sebuah suara yang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Dengan cepat aku mengambil shampoo, dan masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kamar mandi itu.

Sebuah tubuh telanjang yang proporsional terpampang jelas didepan mataku, air mengalir menyusuri seluruh tubuhnya, surai indahnya itu terlihat berkilau oleh air yang membasahi rambutnya. Kami berdua saling bertatapan cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya wajah cantiknya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Mungkin, wajahku sudah memanas sekarang. Ah, ya, memang panas wajahku sekarang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!?"

"Aku tidak sengaja! Maafkan aku! Aku akan menutup pintunya!"

"Pergi Idiot!"

 **Blam!**

Dengan cepat, aku menutup pintu kamar mandi itu. Sial, aku lupa dengan shampoo ini. "Maafkan aku!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tama-chan?"

"Hm, ti-tidak masalah. A-aku tahu kalau kau tidak sengaja..." Dia bergumam kecil memaafkan diriku yang tidak sengaja membuka pintu saat dia sedang mandi. Dan satu hal yang harus ku ketahui sekarang.

Dia Tsundere.

Galak di luar, lembut didalam.

Yah, inilah yang bisa kusimpulkan sekarang. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataannya barusan, lalu kuletakkan botol tersebut di depan pintu. "Aku akan keluar, selesaikan mandimu, Tama-chan!"

"Umu!"

Aku pun pergi dari depan pintu kamar mandi menuju ruang tengah. Apartemenku memang luas sekarang, untung saja aku diberikan kompensasi seperti ini, lalu tanganku uang hilang kini mulai kembali dengan gabungan Dna serta tangan buatan dari Shodaime Hokage.

Ini cukup membantu untukku, lagipula aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan satu tangan untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun.

"Hey... Maaf, karena aku mengusirmu tadi..."

"Emm, tidak apa-apa Tama-chan." Aku tersenyum sambil menatap dia yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah rasanya ada yang bergejolak saat aku menatap seluruh tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju Tama, ia terlihat heran dengan kelakuanku. Selanjutnya, aku menangkup kedua pipinya. Aku melakukan ini tanpa sadar, seolah ada orang yang sedang mengendalikanku.

"Naruto...hey, tunggu..."

Aku tidak mendengarkan panggilannya tersebut, aku terus mendekatkan wajahku. Deru nafasnya terasa menerpa wajahku, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Aku pun mencium tepat di bibirnya, merasakan sebuah benda lunak yang membentur bibirku. Terasa manis, dan aku mulai menikmatinya.

Dan kami berdua menikmati ciuman yang terjadi di antara kita.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

"Naruto... Hey, bangun... Ini sudah pagi!"

Keesokan harinya, pipiku terasa ada yang mencoleknya. Dengan terpaksa aku membuka kedua mataku, dan menatap orang yang mencolek pipiku. Seorang wanita dengan telinga rubah di kepalanya, ia tidak memakai pakaian apapun sekarang.

"Hey, bangun pemalas. Kau mau telat memeriksakan tanganmu?"

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar, aku langsung menatap Tamamo yang tidak berpakaian apapun. "A-apa yang kulakukan?"

"Hm? Apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya bermain bersamaku kok tadi malam." Matanya mulai sayu, ia menatapku dengan wajah menggodanya. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri dadaku. "Aku tadi malam kalah oleh lelaki yang menjadi hostku..." Tawa halusnya membuatku sedikit tenang. "Nee, nanti malam kita lakukan lagi ya... _Danna-sama..._ "

Ia mencium pipiku, lalu beranjak dari ranjang yang kami tempati sekarang. Aku terpaku dengan tubuhnya disaat ia melewati diriku. Ia kemudian mengambil jaket milikku, dan memakainya, serta membiarkan bagian bawahnya tidak memakai apapun.

"Hey, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu. Mandilah sebentar, dan kita sarapan!"

Aku tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepala, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Pagi ini, aku awali dengan sebuah kejutan kalau keperjakaanku sudah diambil oleh seorang(?) Bijuu. Tapi aku merasa sangat senang melakukannya dengan dia, mungkin aku akan menikahinya sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Aku sekarang sedang sarapan, masakan yang dibuatnya sangat enak. Malah lebih enak masakan dia daripada masakanku. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya sih.

Tiba-tiba leherku dipeluk oleh dua buah lengan putih, sementara punggungku dipakai untuk sandaran kedua dadanya, Tamamo memelukku seolah aku adalah gulingnya. "Nee, apa kau ingin punya keturunan dariku?"

Reflek, aku menyemburkan makananku keluar. "A-apa!?"

"Aku mendengar gemuruh yang ada didadamu loh. Dadamu seakan berdegup kencang saat aku berada disisimu. Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

"..."

"Jawablah, Naruto!"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab! Argh! Ini lebih susah daripada ujian Chuunin kemarin!

"Naruto..." Tubuhku kembali dibuat merinding karena dia menggigit telingaku.

"Ya! Ya, aku menyukaimu!"

Aku merasa kalau dia tersenyum manis, lalu wajahku diarahkan oleh tangannya untuk menatap wajahnya. "Kau tahu, aku juga menyukaimu loh."

Tamamo langsung mencium bibirku sekilas, lalu menatapku dengan wajah meronanya. Ia tersenyum manis terhadapku.

" _Danna-sama... Ufufufu..."_

A-ah, pagiku menjadi sangat manis untuk kedepannya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **A/N: Yo! Kembali sama saya dengan Oneshoot lainnya. Well, saya sudah hapus hampir semua Fict Lemon saya. Karena memang udah risih sama Reader yang minta Lemon.**

 **Dah, gitu aja. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan.**

 **Masalah nama Kyuubi, saya menggunakan nama Tamamo, karena memang dilegenda Jepang sana, ada Kitsune yang bernama Tamamo no Mae, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan apapun.**

 **Shinn out! Adios!**


End file.
